4s4hfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamont Ellington
Lamont Ellington was a student at Concordia during the Year 38. He was the only child of the now extinct Ellington family, a minor Noble house in Sheol that specialized in the manufacturing of wax seals for family Crests. He was a Sword user, and he did not possess a Crest. In the Academy, he served as the House Leader of the Ebony Jackals . At the beginning of the school year, he is 220, but retains a physical age of 18. Profile Not a member of the current Ebony Jackals class, but rather the ghost of the original House Leader of Year 38's class. After dying of suspicious circumstances during the 11th Moon of Year 38, it's almost as if all traces of his existence have been erased. The only son of the Ellington House, a minor Noble famiy in Sheol which has since faded into obscurity with no remaining members. He has since haunted the Academy grounds, and since found himself specifically occupying the dormitory of Simon Canterville. Personality Since his death, Lamont has lost most of his ability to emote. Thus, he has a blank expression a majority of the time, with the only exceptions being while he's experiencing strong feelings of happiness or anger. Despite this, Lamont is passionate and feels very strongly about several different topics. He is incredibly knowledgeable about the history and politics leading up until his death. He also feels protective of the students of Class 240, especially once students start disappearing, and will go through great lengths to try and assure that they'll stay out of harm's way. It isn't a common sight, but when Lamont loses his composure due to frustrations regarding his death and a spell that he was cast under, his form changes into something more difficult to look at. His hair becomes longer and unkempt, and he slowly changes to look more like how he did when he died. The spiritual energy surrounding him also goes haywire, and he makes his true identity as a "malicious spirit" known. While he was alive, he was an avid reader. He had a list of all of the books added to the library's collection up until the 11th Moon of Imperial Year 38, where he crossed off each and every book as he read them. He was also very devoted to polishing his swordsmanship. Given his insignificant upbringing in the grand scheme of the Kingdom, this was most likely so that he could be taken seriously by other nobles and to gain their respect as the Jackals' House Leader. Friendship Gift List Lost Items Supports After over two hundred years of isolation, Lamont is more than happy to make friends with the current students of Concordia . After initially being summoned by Simon Canterville , he has been more comfortable with manifesting in front of others and making friends. Getting him to manifest usually requires the presence of lit candles or a group of people so that he has energy to expend. Items like Ouija boards can also make reaching him easier. However, he will act hostile around certain people , and he doesn't react well to uninvited physical contact or prying. If you try to touch him without permission or try to get too many questions surrounding his death out of him too soon, it will be significantly harder for him to befriend and trust you. Possible Endings ''Four Houses'' : Slow down. OC and Friend's OC : We all love theoretical endings. Trivia * He was born on the 17th Day of the 11th Moon in Year 20, and he died on the 17th Day of the 11th Moon in Year 38, making him exactly 18 years old when he died. Gallery Alive lamont.png|Lamont, Alive LAMONT AND SIMON2.png|Lamont and Simon Canterville (Drawn by Grey!!) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Ebony Jackals